pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Kim dla Ciebie Być
Kim dla Ciebie być to piosenka z odcinka Brakujący element. Wykonywana jest przez Finna i Marcelinę. Tekst Tekst Polski: : ''Finn: Że też ja, głupi tak,'' : o tym ci nie powiedziałem, : pukiel twój dawno straciłem już. : Teraz wiem, że na zawsze, : ale to już nic nie znaczy, : kiedy cię, : caluteńką mam tu! : ooo... : A miałem wszystkich was przyjaciół tu też, : jeśli dalej tak jest... : (Podoba ci się? Tego brakowało, prawdy!) : Kim dla ciebie być? : Żartem, rycerzem być, czy bratem? : Czym dla ciebie być? : Czy na mą młodość tylko patrzysz? : Myślisz, że ja nie rozumiem nic, : A ja chciałem z tobą razem w tym zespole być, : Bo wczoraj tak dobrze bawiłaś się, : Choć kłóciłyście się wy we dwie, : Było fajnie... : Bo wy to-o-o-o-o : To przyjaciółki me, : Wy to-o-o-o-o, : To przyjaciółki me, : A ja-a-a-a-a-a, : Tak o was mówić dziś chcę, : I o tobie Jake. : Piosenkę te wam teraz śpiewam, : Szczerze śpiewać chcę : Kim dla ciebie być? : ''Finn i Marcelina: Żartem, rycerzem być, czy bratem?'' : Czym dla ciebie być? : ''Finn: Czy na mą młodość tylko patrzysz?'' : Myślisz, że ja nie rozumiem nic, : A ja chciałem z tobą razem w tym zespole być, : O zgubionym puklu : Już zapomnieć chcę, : A o wspólnym makaronie nigdy nie. : Nigdy nie... : ''Finn i Marcelina: Bo wy to-o-o-o-o-o,'' : ''Finn: to przyjaciółki me'' : Wy to-o-o-o-o, : To przyjaciółki me, : ''Finn i Marcelina: A ja-a-a-a-a,'' : ''Finn: Tak o was mówić dziś chcę,'' : I o tobie Jake. : Piosenkę te wam teraz śpiewam, : Szczerze śpiewać chcę : Lecz nie popełnijcie błędu, : Ja będę śpiewał pieśń, : Która otwo-o-o-rzy drzwi! Tekst Oryginalny: : Everyone... Bubblegum... I'm so dumb... : I should have just told you : What I lost... was a piece of your hair! : Now it's gone; gone forever, : But I guess, what does it matter : When I just... just had all of you there? : Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my friends... : If you're even my friends. : Speaking to the door: You like this? This is what was missing! The truth! : What am I to you? : Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother? : What am I to you? : Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger? : Do you think that I don't understand? : I just wanted us together and to play as a band, : Last night was the most fun I've ever had, : Even liked it when the two of you would get mad... at each other. : Oh, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world. : You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world. : That's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you girls, : And you, Jake. : I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake. : What am I to you? : ''Finn i Marcelina: Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?'' : What am I to you? : Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger? : Do you think that I don't understand? : I just wanted us together and to play as a band : I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair, : I'll remember the pasta that we shared... over there. : ''Finn i Marcelina: Ah ah, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.'' : You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world. : ''Finn i Marcelina: And that's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you girls,'' : And you, Jake. : I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake. : Make no mistake, : I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real, it'll make this do-o-o-or break! Wideo: Wideo Polskie: full|center|335 px Wideo Oryginalne: full|center|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki z sezonu 3